


mama

by reylofics



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Concerts, M/M, My Chemical Romance References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: two boys meet at a my chemical romance concert





	mama

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings for descriptions of social anxiety!!!

The lights were pulsing. Bodies were sweaty. The mosh pit was a raving mess of madness. Smoke from the stage ahead drifted lightly atop the heads of those in the mosh pit, mixing sweetly with the combined smell of cigarettes and other forms of addictive substances down below. Weed was just one of many present substances in the mosh pit. The smell of it was so strong that even after the concert was over, the smell of it lingered strongly behind in the venue.

Security probably should’ve done something about it. But due to the number of occupants currently smoking in the pit, it would’ve been nearly impossible for security to stop the rampant use of drugs. So instead, security idly stood by the mosh pit in case anyone else happened to pass out, and they slyly turned their heads if they happened to see anyone smoking.

Everyone’s attention was either on the band or the drugs, but everyone ceased to acknowledge the existence of the loners in the back of the venue. The loners who had willingly chosen to give up their anxiety-filled experience in the mosh pit in exchange for a less sweaty, more enjoyable experience standing at the back of the venue. These people were what Brendon and Sarah jokingly called “Too weird to live, too rare to die”. Some of these loners were in groups with their friends, chatting as quietly as they could over the loud beat of the music on stage.

Others of the loners were simply what their title made them out to be: loners. They had either come to the concert alone or, more commonly, been abandoned by their friends in the pit. For Brendon Urie, the latter was sadly what had landed him in the back of the pit.

He had a joint rolled neatly in his back pocket in case he needed it, but now that he had escaped the pit, his nerves had greatly dissipated. Admittedly, though, Brendon was aching for some company. He wasn’t NOT enjoying the concert, but he felt that the company of someone else would amp up his concert experience. Still, it seemed that everyone else around him was either immersed in conversation with their friends or immersed in the hypnotizing performance of the band on stage.

A couple yards ahead, Brendon could still see his best friend’s head bobbing up and down along with the rest of the crowd. Sarah was truly having the time of her life and Brendon couldn’t blame her. They had been waiting for months to go see My Chemical Romance in person and when Sarah’s parents generously bought a pair of tickets for her 21st birthday and handed them to her, she was eager to invite Brendon along.

At first, Brendon had been a bit reluctant. His anxiety had always been an obstacle when it came to big social events and Sarah was quite aware of this. Nonetheless, by a random turn of events, Sarah had managed to convince him to come. She had said that he could always stand in the back of the venue and while he had laughed at the time, now Brendon was facing that same laughable reality. 

Really, Brendon had no problem with going up to someone and starting a conversation. That, to him, was no trouble. It was much easier to carry on a conversation with one person than it was to be stuck in the middle of a mosh pit, involuntarily bumping against everyone else around him—especially at what his parents called an “edge lord concert”.

So, Brendon brushed off his nerves and told himself that he was going to walk up to the first person that he laid eyes on and start a conversation. He closed his eyes tightly shut and counted to ten silently in his head. When he reached the count of ten, Brendon opened his eyes and peered nervously around the venue. He didn’t know what exactly he was searching for, but he was hoping that his eyes would lead him to someone worthwhile.

Merely a few feet away, Brendon spotted a floppy mess of hair. The hair was attached to another pretty boy who looked to be roughly around Brendon’s age. If anything, he looked like he was younger than Brendon but then again, Brendon knew to never judge a book by its cover. Plus, the boy was wearing a black vest over a red plaid shirt so Brendon figured that he couldn’t be too intimidating.

Taking a quick breath, Brendon stepped forward, took his hands out of his pockets and began to walk over to the other boy.

“Hey,” he said quietly.

The boy didn’t respond. His gaze was intently focused on the band ahead, who was on the verge of completing a song. It wasn’t one of Brendon’s favorites, but he didn’t necessarily dislike it either. Brendon wanted to yell at the top of his lungs but he decided to patiently wait until the song was over and shyly stand by the boy until it was done.

Finally, the song finished. The stage turned dark as the band left the stage, presumably to go get water and let the stage crew set up the area for their next song. Brendon heard the boy enthusiastically clapping along with the rest of the crowd and silently wondered why he wasn’t in the mosh pit. After all, his energy matched the enthusiasm of the mosh pit. But it wasn’t any of his business, so he left the curious thought alone and decided to introduce himself.

“Hey!” Brendon said again. In his opinion, he felt that his second introduction was a bit too enthusiastic. Luckily for him, the other boy either didn’t notice the odd tone in his voice or didn’t he care enough to comment on it. Instead, the other boy flashed a warm smile at Brendon.

“Hi,” greeted the other boy. He eagerly stuck out his hand for Brendon to shake. Brendon was quick to embrace his hand in a firm handshake, drawing back his hand after three or four shakes.

“I’m Brendon. Brendon Urie. I shouldn’t even be in the back where all the drinks are at, I’m only 20,” the taller boy snorted, almost like he was an idiot for failing to mention it earlier.

“Ryan,” said the shorter boy, reciprocating everything Brendon said with his own information, “Ryan Ross. I’m 21, so I guess it wouldn’t be much of a crime if I bought a drink and you ‘accidentally’ got a hold of it, right?”

Brendon laughed. “Right.”

“So, Mr. Urie, what brings you to this concert?”

The younger boy liked the way that Ryan spoke. He spoke like he was delivering a speech, every syllable smoothly rolling off of his tongue. Listening to him speak was almost the equivalent of eating ice. It was a pretty odd thing to be comparing ice to Ryan’s voice, but Brendon didn’t know how else to describe it. He could’ve also described it as beautiful but he wasn’t sure how the other boy would’ve reacted to that.

Brendon gave a simple answer: “My friend’s parents got her tickets for her 21st.”

“Dang, those are some pretty cool parents,” laughed Ryan. The sound was bitter and Brendon could almost taste the salty venom that was interlaced with the words “parents”.

“You not have a good relationship with your parents or something?” Brendon asked, feeling like he had somehow overstepped some sort of unspoken boundary by asking the question.

Ryan shook his head. “I’m sorry, I sounded like a jerk when I said that. Yeah, I don’t have the best relationship with them but that’s not your fault.”

Brendon didn’t know what to say to that so he mused over the question, pretending to ponder the reply. Ryan turned away ashamedly, turning his gaze back to the stage once again. Both boys were enamored with the silent quality of the once raging crowd.

Then, they heard the gentle beginnings of the string instrument.

“Holy fuck!” blurted Brendon, out of nowhere.

He immediately clasped his hand over his mouth, embarrassed at the outburst, but Ryan simply turned back and grinned widely at him.

“Holy fuck,” he agreed. “I fucking love this song.”

Brendon took that as his cue to step forward and stand right next to Ryan. It was an unspoken thing, an indescribable feeling that passed between the both of them like an electric current. Brendon barely even registered the older boy’s fingers wrapping around his own until he looked down. He looked over at the other boy, completely lost in the moment.

The whole thing felt very much like a dream. But if it was a dream, neither one of them wanted it to end. Anxiously, Ryan turned to meet Brendon’s eyes.

“This is okay, right? I’m not misinterpreting anything? I don’t want to do anything that you’re not comfortable with,” said Ryan, gesturing to their interlaced fingers. 

Even without the gesture though, Brendon would’ve known what he was talking about. Brendon simply nodded and squeezed Ryan’s hand even tighter. It was the beginning of a casual affair that would eventually morph into something more.


End file.
